Funds are requested for the purchase of a Gas-Phase Protein Sequencer in order to update the shared equipment capabilities of the existing Macromolecular Structure Facility in the Comprehensive Cancer Center at Duke University. Many Cancer Center and other investigators at Duke University are studying proteins and paptides available only in extremely limited amounts, and will need the highly sensitive microsequencing methodology that this instrument is capable of performing.